


【林克X米法】15 o’clock

by felixred



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixred/pseuds/felixred
Summary: 故事的背景是一个偏现代的海拉尔大陆，大概是个平行宇宙





	【林克X米法】15 o’clock

**Author's Note:**

> 故事的背景是一个偏现代的海拉尔大陆，大概是个平行宇宙

中午十二点是咖啡厅里最忙的时候。

与其说是咖啡厅，倒更像是个全能的小餐厅。因为开在写字楼林里的繁华街道旁，形影匆匆的上班族们是这里最常见的客人。包揽从早到晚的所有美味，这间常年亮着暖黄色灯光的街边小店——卓拉咖啡厅，简直就是乌托邦一样的存在。

老店长多莱凡已经把坚守多年的厨房交给长女米法，自己笑呵呵地在外场打杂，偶尔会同脚步并不那么匆忙的客人们聊起关于街对面海拉尔集团的话题。

在那栋华丽高耸的集团大楼里有个叫林克的年轻人，那是个特别的客人，他总是会在工作日的下午三点准时到访，点一杯咖啡在卡座上喝，离开时会再点上一份小蛋糕和一杯玛奇朵打包带走。

那确实是个出色的年轻人，外表和工作能力都很出色——从多莱凡闲谈敲打出来的情报来看，他应该正是海拉尔集团那位年轻女继承人身边的得力助手之一。

毫不客气地说，其实常在卓拉咖啡厅里进出的优秀年轻人并不少。林克不一定比其他人更出众，能让多莱凡旁敲侧击积极打探只有一个原因——米法看起来很在意他。

多莱凡看向在后厨忙碌的女儿，她不太会隐瞒心事，看起来还是平日里干净利索的工作状态，紧张和期待却都在微微颤抖的手指上暴露出来。越是要强的孩子，反而越让人放心不下。

多莱凡向小儿子希多使了个眼神，希多会意，顶着一张灿烂笑脸到后厨帮姐姐处理食材。刀换到另一个人手中，多莱凡看着孩子们在后厨谈笑，也终于放下心来，转身去招呼刚踏进店门的客人。

 

忙到一点时店里的人群已经散去不少，骤然空下来的卡座仿佛有着令人昏昏欲睡的魔力，希多总会在收拾时不自觉地扑倒在柔软沙发上伸一个懒腰。米法料理完最后一份客人的午餐，也从厨房里走出来稍作休息，小口小口吃着一份简单的鲈鱼沙拉。

“中午好，现在还能点单吗？”力巴尔推开餐厅的门走进来，他看起来疲惫极了，一边向卡座上挪动，一边忍不住打了个呵欠。

“中午好，力巴尔先生。”米法从柜台后绕出来，给他倒上一杯薄荷柠檬水。“这几天都没见到您光临，我们正奇怪呢。今天想吃点什么？”

力巴尔随口说了几个常点的菜，往桌子上一趴，忍不住抱怨起来：“别提了，最近公司里的事情多，我们都把一个人当四个用，真是差一点就要累得猝死。”

希多凑上来问：“可是我们昨天见到林克的时候，他看起来跟平常没什么两样？”

“哪能跟林克那家伙比，”力巴尔气鼓鼓地说，“身为跟在小姐身边的海拉尔集团门面，当然每天都必须收拾得整整齐齐。更何况他每天都要出来给小姐买下午茶，虽然也算是公事，但不管怎么说总是有一点时间可以放松。嘁，想想就生气。”

他声音不算小，人在后厨的米法恐怕也听见了。希多悄悄偏过脑袋瞥了眼姐姐，又问：“林克和海拉尔的继承人小姐是……？”

力巴尔奇怪地看着希多：“当然是上下级啊。”

他确实是太累了，才说了几句，就已经咕咚咕咚喝了三杯柠檬水。力巴尔总算缓过来一些，又像是自言自语一样嘀咕：“不过说起来也奇怪，我下楼的时候在电梯里遇见他，总觉得他今天好像有哪里不一样……短短五分钟里他有好几次无意识地想抬手看表，但走出电梯又好像不是很急……”

希多正等着他说更多，米法却已经端着餐点走到了桌子边。

话题戛然而止，希多又一次悄悄打量姐姐，可什么也没看出来。

 

下午两点的阳光带着点令人烦恼的燥热。卓拉咖啡厅的一家三口向外望去，在海拉尔集团工作的人们几乎都在这个时间出现在街道上，三三两两向他们高高的大楼走去。

“上班族看起来真是不一样……”希多转头看着姐姐，“怎么说呢……总觉得眼前的画面很有秩序感。”

“希多也想去海拉尔集团上班吗？”多莱凡笑着问。

“那倒没有，反正我们家很快就要有一个海拉尔的员工了。对吧姐姐？”

米法红着脸，轻轻摇了摇头，“希多，不要乱说。”

 

两点半开始外卖订单也多了起来。这时的订单大多是各种卓拉咖啡厅的特调饮品，米法转移到吧台忙碌着，在水果、茶与咖啡的香气间来回穿梭。

店里的挂钟有些年头了，秒针走动的声音在相对安静的时候总是格外有存在感。她忍不住频频抬头看，然而时间不如人所愿，每当有人想令它加速，它便会慢悠悠地向前走。

 

三点时的太阳换了方向，让橱窗里的精致小点心投下浅浅倒影。墙上的老式挂钟尽职尽责地敲了三下，门后的铃铛也在同一时间发出一串清脆的叮当声。阳光从掀起的门帘后透出来，映出尖耳朵的金发青年挺拔的身形。

“下午好，米法。”他说，“今天也是一样，麻烦你了。”

阳光洒进来的一瞬间，心跳也跟着开始加速。

“下午好。”藏在柜台后的手紧张地捏着雪白的衣角，米法注意到青年常挂着天蓝色耳环的耳垂上换了一对蓝宝石的耳钉，那是她前一天赶在林克离开前鼓足勇气送出去的礼物。蓝宝石温和坚定的光芒给了她再次开口的勇气，“我很高兴，今天也能见到你。”

“我也是。”林克笑着说，“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”

“还有一句话，不知道为什么，从第一次见到你开始就一直想对你说。

“——我们从未分开。”

说完，他眨眨眼睛，悄悄松了一口气，好像终于把一个在遥远之前许下的誓言兑现给正确的人听。

End.


End file.
